<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insult to Injury by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441852">Insult to Injury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't let the title fool you there's not conflict, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, just two boys being dumb and sleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be romantic when you've barely been awake long enough to be a human being. They put in an admirable effort anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordie/Raihan, makuwa | Gordie/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insult to Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordie awoke to a slap in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, maybe that wasn’t <em>quite </em>true, but it was a slap on the face at the very least, Raihan having apparently managed to catapult his hand there in his sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trust him to be the only man capable of invading your personal space in a bed literally custom built for his height to avoid this very situation. Clearly you couldn’t guarantee your personal safety when you chose to be the little spoon to a man who may as well have been half pool noodle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gordie glanced at the clock on Raihan’s end table (strange that the man was willing to use his phone for everything<em> but</em> this), confirming his suspicions. It was wretchedly early; an hour human eyes had never been intended to see.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the force of the slap had woken him, the disturbance of it all had apparently woken Raihan himself; suddenly far too dexterous fingers scratching the corner of Gordie's face as if trying to figure out their location via landmarks. He turned over, hoping to shift the invading presence and fall asleep once more, but the hand continued its exploration across his cheek undeterred, moving across and squashing his nose and lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gordie was almost too tired to care.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi.” He said, quietly but still cutting through the (nearly) perfect peace of the morning.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded tired and petulant even to him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Raihan's credit he did stop. But he was apparently enraptured by something to the point where he lifted his head over Gordie's shoulder to peer at whatever had caught his attention, before dropping it back into the crook of his neck and tightening his hold around his waist.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Gordie asked.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” Raihan replied sleepily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearly they were in for some riveting, intellectual discussion this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were staring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just chuckled, a small puff of air reaching the back of Gordie’s neck, making him squirm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have stubble.” Raihan finally said, smirking against his shoulder.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why you sound surprised by that. I know I’m smaller than <em>you</em>, but I am an adult, I swear.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was fairly certain Raihan had even seen him shave before, though he was still too groggy to be certain on that one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s white stubble. If you grew it out you’d look like an old man.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gordie actually turned around at that, ignoring Raihan’s sleepy protests, to level him with his best unimpressed stare.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would I now?” He asked, feeling distinctly more awake than he had even half a minute ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A sexy old man.” Raihan specified, desperately trying to pull it back. “Like Kabu!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m finding out a lot more about you than I wanted to this morning.” Gordie replied deridingly, pushing in closer to him regardless. “And if I wasn’t trapped here, I’d go tell Kabu that you just called him an old man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admittedly, he was not giving an award winning impression of a man who was trapped right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raihan gasped in mock horror, apparently fully ready and willing for theatrics even at this hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I can’t let that happen right? We both know he’d take me in a fight.” He teased, tugging Gordie in tighter, close enough that their breaths were mingling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely this had to be hurting <em>him</em>, Gordie thought, mindful of Raihan's breathing considering the force with which he was holding them together. Honestly, asphyxiation seemed like the quickest way to ruin a Saturday morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, unless Raihan kept saying he looked like an old man; in which case he was willing to reassess his priorities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, Alright, I give in. I promise my silence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can risk it. I might have to keep you here forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll stay here forever. Or at least until Monday.” Gordie said, if only so the other man would relax his death hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You drive a hard bargain.” Raihan replied, loosening his arms but immediately wrapping his legs around Gordie’s body. “Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On which terms?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm. Haven’t decided yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly right now those terms didn’t seem too bad either way, fully willing to forget the world and both of their responsibilities outside this bed, if only for a few days (though in reality he knew it would just be a few hours, there was always <em>something, </em>the pair of them absurdly busy with work).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to sleep while attached to a human pretzel seemed a little challenging, but the sudden sound of gentle snoring from beside him made him smile, Raihan had an almost preternatural ability to sleep anywhere, he’d noticed. He let the rumbling sound lull him back into rest of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Accidental assaults aside, this was already shaping up to be a pleasant morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there's no English language content for this ship (the Japanese content for it is great tho), which means that it's free real estate. Don't get me wrong, there's probably no content because there's no audience but I'm not about to let that stop me when I already have writer's block that is killing me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>